City Siam
by Ellaime
Summary: Lyra une jeune Siam dont l'origine de son père reste inconnue va faire son entrée à Poudlard. Une nouvelle vie s'offre à elle, elle va découvrir ce que c'est de vivre ! Elle est cependant loin de se douter que le pire reste à venir ...
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre n°1

Prologue

Plongeons nous dans un univers nouveau. Un monde à part de celui des sorciers et moldus, le monde des Siams. Les Siams sont des êtres humains pourvus de pouvoirs magiques provenant de chaque élément du monde. Un Siam n'a pas de baguette magique, il a une épée magique, cette épée qui peut se transformer en baguette. Mais les formules utilisées doivent être différentes de celles qu'utilisent les sorciers. Un siam est animagus de naissance, bien qu'il ne puisse se métamorphoser avant au moins sa dixième année.

Autrefois les sorciers et Siams vivaient ensemble. Les siams, chevaliers avec les chevaux magiques et leurs armures d'aciers et les sorciers avec leur baguette, balais magiques et leurs belles robes noires. Cependant, une guerre éclata pour savoir quel était les plus puissants. Les Siams affirmaient qu'en contrôlant les éléments de la terre entières ils étaient capables de les battre. Les sorciers affirmaient que grâce à leur baguette magique ils pouvaient les tuer d'une simple formule. Aucun n'eut raison, leur force était égale et ils décidèrent de se séparer. Les Siams vécurent dans leur monde parallèle créée par leurs soins et les sorciers se nichèrent des coins tranquilles parmi les gens normaux.

Avec le temps cependant, le ministère de la magie se décida à autoriser quelques Siams à entrer à Poudlard. Ils furent très peu, mais il y en eut qu'une petite douzaine, les meilleurs Siams qui étaient en avance dans le programme de leurs études et qui approuvèrent l'idée de savoir se servir d'une baguette magique pour faire de la magie. A l'inverse, Les Siams, dont leur monde était très bien scellé, n'acceptèrent aucuns élèves mais rendirent bien des services au ministre de la magie.

Aujourd'hui, la douzaine de Siam qui eurent fait leurs études à Poudlard ont un poste haut placé dans leur monde parallèle, mais aussi une petite profession dans celui des sorciers. Peu de Siams vivent où se balade dans l'univers sorcier, leur monde leur suffit largement. Cependant, ils ne peuvent nier qu'un mage terrible existe, Lord Voldemort et celui-ci n'est pas seul. Des Siams qu'on nomme Amsi se sont liés à lui. Une guerre affreuse est sur le point de commencer et pas contre Lord Voldemort lui-même qui est un sorcier, mais contre les Siams entre eux ainsi qu'un horde de mangemorts. Peut être serai ce le moment pour que les deux ministres se décident enfin de lever cette barrière entre eux ?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre n°2

Première approche dans le monde sorcier

Lyra était allongée dans l'herbe fraîche de son jardin. Elle rêvassait à sa nouvelle année qu'elle allait passée loin du monde Siam. Elle ne connaissait personne là où elle allait se rendre et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver une légère anxiété à la penser de se retrouver seule, loin de tous ses amis. Elle soupira paisiblement, elle avait déjà lu des tonnes de livres sur l'histoire sorciers avec leurs célébrités. Elle était une très bonne Siam et contrôlait parfaitement l'élément de la foudre, elle avait même suivi quelques cours pour l'adaptation avec son épée qui deviendrait d'ici peu sa baguette magique. Elle trouvait que lancer des sortilèges était d'une très grande complexité. Jusqu'ici, les sorts qu'elle avait lancés ressemblaient plutôt à des acantations qu'à des formules magiques. C'était d'ailleurs le plus délicat car les Siams lançaient leurs sortilèges grâce à leur pensée, gestes et paroles mentales. Les sorciers à l'inverse c'était physique. Elle devrait donc faire son possible pour passer inaperçu aux yeux de ses camarades car le directeur l'avait acceptée mais disait que parfois l'identité avait besoin de rester secrète. Lyra était inquiète. Et si elle n'arrivait pas à lancer le moindre sort sorcier ? Elle devait se contrôler énormément mentalement, mais si en plus elle devait prononcer à voix haute une formule, elle craignait de ne pas réussir. Elle ne put rester plus longtemps dans ses pensées, sa mère venait d'arriver et l'appela pour que celle-ci se prépare et aille acheter ses affaires de rentrée sur le chemin de traverse. Un lieu que Lyra n'avait jamais visité et qu'elle avait grand hâte à aller voir.

Lyra se présenta devant sa mère. Elle était habillée un peu comme une moldue, à la seule différence c'est qu'on devinait très facilement que ses vêtements étaient faits avec de la magie. Mayve, la mère de la jeune fille grimaça légèrement.

-Tu ferrais mieux de mettre des vêtements sans reflets où images mobiles. Bien que notre présence ne sera que très peu remarquée, nous devons tout de même rester invisible aux questions qui peuvent être posées. Le ministère sorcier ne nous interdit pas leur monde, surtout que j'ai suivis mes études à Poudlard, que j'ai une profession au ministère et qu'on me connaît suffisamment. Je préfère tout de même que les yeux des inconnus se situent ailleurs que sur une forme d'habits qui n'est sûrement pas moldue et non vendue dans leur monde.

- Okay man ! Répondit la fillette qui se retourna en faisant voler ses longs cheveux blonds et s'engagea à l'étage pour se choisir des vêtements plus adéquats.

Elle revint dix minutes plus tard avec un simple jeans et un tee-shirt uniforme. Lyra avait les cheveux blonds, des yeux verts rieurs, une petite frimousse à faire craquer n'importe qui. Elle ressemblait très peu à sa mère qui avait les cheveux noirs ainsi que des yeux foncés et une allure de femme fatale qui ne laissait pas indifférent. Lyra rêvait que plus tard, elle ressemblerai à sa mère, mais sans le savoir elle était déjà le portait cracher de celle-ci à son âge. Hormis la couleur de leur yeux et cheveux, elles avaient un caractère bien trempés et une certaine audace qu'on ne pouvait que remarquer.

Lyra ne connaissait pas son père, sa mère lui avait avoué qu'il était sorcier, qu'elle l'avait connu à une époque. La jeune fille voulait tellement savoir ne serai-ce que son prénom mais sa mère ne lui laissait pas le choix et ne tenait pas à engager la conversation.

La mère et sa fille arrivèrent au chemin de traverse. C'était rempli de monde et Lyra se rappela son monde. Il y avait d'ailleurs beaucoup de ressemblance entre les deux endroits. Lyra prit sa liste de course et rayonnant comme jamais se décida à prendre les choses en main pour que sa mère ne soit pas derrière son dos.

-Je vais me chercher mes livres, mon animal pendant que tu iras chercher ma robe chez Angélique Blatiard dans la rue TraSiam !

Mayve soupira. Sa fille était décidemment bien la sienne. La rue TraSiam était l'un des seuls endroits dans le monde sorcier où on pouvait trouver des commerçants Siam. Cette rue était très peu connue des sorciers et seul les Siams la faisait véritablement vivre. Lyra se devait d'avoir une robe légèrement différente. C'était une des règles du ministère concernant les élèves Siam à Poudlard. La différence ne se faisait pas vraiment voir, seul ceux qui étaient au courant pouvaient comprendre à quoi était dû cette légère différence qui n'était qu'une petite bordure dorée aux extrémités de la tenue.

-D'accord mais on se rejoint près de la banque gringott dans 2heures maximum….

-Merci man !

Lyra regarda avec curiosité chaque boutique. Elle se repéra assez vite et acheta ce qu'il lui fallait. Elle fut tout à coup captée par un magasin qui avait l'air d'intéresser beaucoup de jeunes de son âge. Elle se demanda ce qui pouvait bien être vendu dans cette boutique quand elle percuta de plein fouet un jeune garçon aux cheveux ébouriffés.

-Veux tu t'excuser ! Vociféra une vieille dame.

-Désolé… bafouilla le jeune garçon avec lequel Lyra était tombée à terre.

-Ce n'est pas grave ! répondit la jeune fille avec son plus beau sourire.

Elle se releva et hocha la tête en direction de ses deux sorciers.

-Je n'ai pas fait attention où j'allais. C'est aussi de ma faute.

-Voilà une jeune fille bien élevée ! brailla la vieille dame à son petit fils. Tu ferrais mieux d'en faire autant. Puis en adoucissant le ton elle souri à l'inconnue ; Neville est un peu empoté, surtout depuis qu'il l'a reçu sa lettre pour Poudlard, il est encore plus maladroit qu'à l'ordinaire. Comment vous appelez vous jeune fille ?

-Lyra Holderson ! Mais je suis certaine que Neville est quelqu'un de très bien. Je pense d'ailleurs que nous serons dans la même classe.

La vieille dame regarda Lyra avec une soudaine perplexité. Elle salua la fillette avant d'entraîner son petit fils avec elle. Quel été ce changement d'humeur ? Lyra haussa les épaules. Les sorciers étaient décidément des gens bien étranges. Elle rejoignit sa mère comme prévu près de la banque gringott et évita de lui raconter le comportement étrange de cette dame sorcière. Elle avait tellement hâte de découvrir Poudlard !


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre n°3

Chez le maître

Lyra était allongée sur son lit, c'était demain qu'elle serrait enfin à Poudlard. L'anxiété qu'elle ressentait quelques semaines auparavant était revenue. Elle se mordilla sa lèvre inférieure avec une profonde inquiétude. Elle devait voir son maître aujourd'hui. Un maître est une personne sélectionnée par un tableau magique qui doit lui apprendre l'art des combats magique ou pas. Il doit faire de ses élèves des guerriers. Le maître ne prend que les élèves dont leur minorité est de 10ans. La sélection entre élève et maître est faite lors d'une présentation magique, lorsque les élèves ont su montrer ce qu'ils savent faire. Le maître de Lyra était une fille, elle se nommait Ambre Sand, autrefois celle-ci était mal réputée car aucune sélection n'était faite, tous les élèves passaient de maître en maître sans que celle-ci en est un. Elle commençait à se désespérer et se dit qu'elle n'en aura sûrement jamais. Pourtant, elle eut un, un élève bien compliqué qui avait un pouvoir bien étrange et un passé pour son âge plutôt dérisoire. A force de persévérance, elle réussit à apprivoiser ce jeune garçon qui devint un excellent Siam, il fit ses études à Poudlard et est aujourd'hui très reconnu. Cet élève se nomme Tokyo Parker, un ami très proche de la mère de Lyra qui d'ailleurs n'hésitent pas à tenir compagnie à celle-ci lorsque sa mère doit s'absenter.

Lyra était très fière d'avoir le même maître que Tokyo, ce maître avait eut très peu d'élève mais se débrouillait à merveille.

Lyra longeait à présent un long couloir de l'école City Siam, son maître était à son bureau et l'attendait. La jeune fille n'était pas pressée, elle savait déjà à quoi la discussion allait tourner. Elle toqua à la porte et rentra sans attendre de réponse. La professeur Sand la regarda avec un sourire en coin.

-Te voici enfin ! Je sais que je suis ton maître depuis peu et qu'on ne se connaît pas trop toutes les deux, mais avant que tu ne partes pour Poudlard il me faut discuter sérieusement avec toi. Mon premier élève Tokyo qui est le seul que j'ai eut qui soit allé à Poudlard m'a causé bien des soucis. Entre en carnet de santé très rempli, des notes misérables…

Ambre s'arrêta devant le regard inquiet de la fillette. Elle s'aperçut qu'elle ne la rassurée pas beaucoup et s'en excusa vivement :

-Ne t'en fais pas Lyra ! C'était un très bon élève, le seul problème avec lui c'était son manque d'enthousiaste. Il préférait jouait les martyres, ce qui à tout penser était bien vrai… Enfin cela remonte à une vrai polémique de l'époque, Tokyo n'était pas aimé d'un professeur vois-tu et ça ne l'aida pas avec ses problèmes de santé et un pouvoir très dur à contrôler. Tu le sais peut être l'élément de Tokyo était celui de la mort. Un élément très complexe qui petit à petit le mettait dans des états de transes, sans parler de bien d'autres problèmes. Je ne pense pas qu'avec toi j'arrive jusqu'ici. Il me semble que ta famille le fréquente, tu pourras lui en parler. Ambre Sand eut un léger sourire amical et continua ; Donc à l'époque l'arrivée de Siam à Poudlard était à la une des journaux, ce qui a fait que les années suivantes plus un seul Siam a décidé de se rendre dans cette école. Aujourd'hui, c'est bien différent, nous resterons dans l'anonymat le plus possible. Le directeur Mr Albus Dumbledore est évidemment bien au courant et sûrement quelques professeurs. Sois donc rassurée, tu es une excellente élève, tu t'en sortiras très bien et Poudlard est le meilleur endroit pour progresser encore plus vite.

Lyra acquissa, un peu plus rassurée.

-Une dernière petite chose Lyra avant que tu ne partes. Voici sur mon bureau un petit paquet. C'est pour célébrer l'union entre maître élève. C'est une tradition, tu étais sûrement au courant que tous les maîtres devait un petit quelque chose à leur élève. Ceci n'est pas grand-chose mais il provient d'un endroit dont l'entrée est très scellée. Je pense que plus tard, tu serras liée à cet endroit. Ca se sent dans ton aura.

-Merci et quel est cet endroit ? Répondit Lyra visiblement fort intéressée par ce paquet qu'elle n'avait pas osé ouvrir devant son maître.

-Tu le découvriras de toi-même ! Maintenant bonnes études. Nous nous reverrons dès que possible pour voir si tu as progressé !

La fillette se leva et salua son maître. Une fois en dehors du bureau, elle porta son attention sur le fameux présent de son maître. Elle déchira le papier cadeau lorsqu'elle arriva chez elle. L'objet qu'elle découvrit était un collier, celui-ci était très fin avec un pendentif en forme de serpent dont son œil, une pierre sûrement précieuse était d'un noir luisant, on aurait presque dit un trou. Lyra se souvenait que Tokyo lui avait dit que son présent était un collier avec un papillon, ce papillon représentait le premier être vivant qu'il eut vu dans sa vie car celui-ci avait été non voyant jusqu'à l'âge de 5ans. Lyra ne voyait en quoi le serpent pouvait avoir un rapport dans sa vie, mais elle se dit qu'elle le saurait le jour où elle serait prête.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre n°4

En route vers Poudlard

Lyra était avec Tokyo à la gare 9 ¾, son inquiétude était revenue et elle se sentait bien seule dans cet endroit remplie de moldus. Elle aperçut une famille nombreuse qui traversait un mur. Tokyo, le sourire aux lèvres claironna :

-Ah Poudlard ! j'espère que tu seras bien sage. Cet endroit est le plus pire au monde !

-…. Lyra observa avec intérêt le passage qui menait au train.

-Non, bien sûr ! Rigola l'homme aux chevaux blonds et aux yeux bleus profond. Poudlard est plutôt pas mal, puis je suis certain que tu te ferras des tonnes d'amis. C'est rempli de passages secrets, de choses interdites. Poudlard est très intrigant comme endroit et tu vas t'y habituer très vite.

-Oui, je l'espère….

Lyra n'était sûre de rien, mais si Tokyo le lui disait, alors, il avait probablement raison. Elle avait bien l'intention de lui parler un peu de ses années dans cette école, mais le temps pressé et Lyra s'engagea au travers du mur pour se retrouver près d'un grand train rouge. Elle regarda Keba, son chat noir et blanc qui s'agitait nerveusement dans sa cage. Lyra respira à fond et entra enfin dans un wagon.

Elle ne mis pas longtemps avant de trouver un wagon presque vide. Une jeune fille, d'environ son âge s'y trouver. Elle avait des cheveux noirs, des yeux noisette et n'avait pas l'air très à l'aise.

-Salut ! Je m'appelle Lyra et toi c'est…

-Kate Chimer ; répondit cette dernière, un léger sourire se dessinant sur ses lèvres. Je suis en première année, et j'avoue que ça me fait peur… Ma mère m'a dit que c'était un très bel endroit. J'ai énormément de doute à se sujet…

-Oh, je suis aussi en première année ! S'écria Lyra, visiblement très enchantée de rencontrer une personne qui serrait dans sa classe. Je suis sûr que ce n'est pas si terrible que ça dans cette école. D'ailleurs j'ai lu beaucoup de chose sur le sujet. Il y a un choipeau magique qui nous réparti dans 4 maisons : Gryffondor, Serdaigle, Poufssouffle et Serpentard. Ensuite, on a des salles communes et il y a des tournois de balais !

Kate s'esclaffa au plus grand étonnant de la fillette blonde.

-Je suis déjà au courant de tout ça. Mais toi, tu ne viendrais pas du monde moldu par hasard ? Pour avoir l'air aussi béa rien qu'en parlant de tournois de balais ? D'ailleurs ça se nomme un match de Quidditch.

-Oh… Gagner ! Lyra rigola à son tour. Je ne viens pas vraiment du monde moldu, mais je ne connais pas grand-chose chez vous… heu, enfin chez nous ! Ma mère travaille au ministère, elle s'occupe de l'aide aux sorciers les plus démunis… Un petit boulot, mais qui demande beaucoup de temps et toi que font tes parents ?

-Ma mère travaille sur des projets… Enfin ça n'a aucune importance…. Quand à mon père, je ne le connais pas.

Lyra resta sans voix. Kate ne connaissait pas non plus son père.

-Je ne connais pas non plus mon père… C'est bizarre comme situation non ?

Kate observa Lyra et sous la surprise générale, elles éclatèrent de rire toutes les deux. Elles se dirent qu'elles faisaient bien la paire et qu'elles s'étaient très bien trouvée.

Le trajet durait déjà depuis un petit moment, Les deux jeunes filles discutaient un peu de tout et de rien quand le wagon s'ouvrit et trois garçons se portaient à cette entrée.

-Bonjour ! dit un garçon blond au visage arrogant. Je me nomme Drago Malefoy, mon père travaille au ministère de la magie et je m'assurais de découvrir quel serrai mes…camarades de classe.

-

Son regard se posa un à un sur les deux jeunes filles et Lyra avec un sourire charmeur répondit :

-Ma mère aussi travaille pour le ministère, mais je n'éprouve pas l'obligation d'aller déranger mes futur camardes de classe juste parce que l'envie me prends.

-Ta mère ne doit pas avoir un poste haut placé comme mon père, puisque visiblement je ne t'ai jamais vu. Mon père est très proche du ministre. Nous nous reverrons à Poudlard, j'espère que tu ferras parti des sangs purs. Drago ricana. M'enfin, quand on sait qu'une moitié moldue se trouve dans ce wagon, son ami ne vaut peut être pas mieux qu'elle…

-Tu ferrais mieux de surveiller tes propos ! répondit calmement Lyra. Un sang molé peut te battre à pleine couture !

Drago haussa des épaules avant de partir. Kate était très surprise mais ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

-Lyra, un sang molé n'existe pas ! On appelle ça un sang mêlé….

-Pourquoi a-t-il de toi que tu étais à moitié moldu puisque tu ne connais pas ton père ?

-Ma mère était moldue, c'est une histoire très compliquée…Ma mère provient d'une famille moldue et lors de ses 16ans, elle a présenté des effets de magie. Elle est allée un peu à Poudlard, mais avec énormément de retard… Du coup, je n'ai aucune chance de me rendre à la maison de Serpentard car il n'y a que des sangs purs.

-Mais si ton père est sorcier, ta mère l'est aussi alors tu as bien une chance…

-Je ne veux pas y aller dans cette maison !

-Alors tu n'iras pas, il parait que le choipeau ne met les élèves que là où ils veulent !

Kate hocha la tête, elle ne savait pas vraiment. Lyra regarda par la fenêtre. Sa mère était allée à Serpentard, elle ne connaissait pas son père, mais elle savait que pour les Siams la sélection était très différente, le choipeau ne choisissait pas selon l'envie de la personne mais selon les gênes des ancêtres. Lyra soupira discrètement. Elle avait beaucoup de chance de faire partie de cette maison symbolisée par un serpent.

Le train ralentissait, ils étaient presque arrivés. Lyra enfila en vitesse sa robe de sorcier avec Kate puis elles sortirent de leur wagon avec une certaine hâte toutes les deux. Elles étaient rassurées de ne pas être seules.


	5. Chapter 5

--

kikou! il est vrai que je 'nai pas encore parlé depuis le début de ma fiction, mais si jamais vous avez des questions ou autre n'hésitez pas . Pour les reviews aussi , elles sont toutes bonnes à prendre, même les critique. J'ai encore beaucoup de progrès à faire dans le style de mon écrit et j'espère que vous me direz si un truc ne va pas

Un petit breck sur les Siam, la version longue prendrait 40ans de la vie des Siams, en gros depuis que les premiers Siams rentre à Poudlard... Mais il serrait bien trop long à écrire, bien que plus interessant... Alors je n'écris que les 7dernirèes années, le perso principal est Lyra, dans la version longue Lyra en est aussi un mais on y trouve aussi Tokyo Parker, Mayve Holderson et Riki Smith ... Dans la version courte ( cette fiction) on en parle vaguement de ci de là... mais si jamais cette version réduite vous plais, peut être que je me lancerrai à l'écriture de la longue )

kiss et bonne lecture

--

Chapitre n°5

Répartition à Poudlard

Un géant à la barbe touffu cria :

-Les premières années ici !!

Lyra n'avait jamais vu de personne aussi grande. Elle connaissait l'existence des géants ou trolls mais n'en avait jamais rencontré. Ce personnage l'intrigua énormément et un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres avant de murmurer :

-C'est génial !

Kate dévisagea Lyra et répondit, un peu moqueuse :

-Attends, tu n'as rien vu encore ! D'après ma mère le château est Fa-bu-leux !

Lyra prit la main de Kate avant de l'entraîner sur une barque. Elle savait que ça ne les ferraient pas arriver plus tôt, mais se voir traverser ce lac était sûrement encore une expérience à vivre qu'elle avait hâte de découvrir. Petit à petit, le château se faisait voir, et Lyra en était émue. Pourtant, les bâtiments de City-Siam étaient bien plus grands et il y avait énormément d'illusions ou de magie, mais ce château inspiré à Lyra, un aspect mystérieux, moins moderne qui était enchanteur.

Ils arrivèrent à l'intérieur du château et montèrent les marches du hall. Un professeur ouvrit la porte. C'était une grande sorcière aux cheveux noirs, vêtue d'une longue robe de sorcier verte émeraude. Elle avait le visage sévère. Le géant s'exclama :

-Professeur Mc Gonagall, voici les élèves de première année.

-Merci Hagrid ! Je m'en occupe. Bienvenue à Poudlard. Le banquet du début d'année va bientôt commencer mais avant que vous preniez place…

Et le professeur expliqua de nombreuses choses sur Poudlard et sur la répartition. Mais Lyra trop absorbé par le décor, n'écoutait qu'à moitié. Les premières années avançaient désormais en direction de la Grande salle. Kate sourit à Lyra, elle savait que c'était fabuleux, mais pas à ce point. Lyra observa les élèves assis à une table à sa droite. C'était visiblement les Gryffondor. Un garçon lui marcha le pied et s'excusa brièvement. Il avait les cheveux ébouriffés, noirs avec des lunettes. Ce garçon lui disait faiblement quelque chose, peut être une photo de classe de sa mère ? Elle devait probablement se faire des idées et attendit avec impatience la fin de la répartition, qui n'avait pas encore commencé.

Le choipeau magique se mit à chanter, c'était visiblement une tradition :

Je n'suis pas d'une beauté suprême

Mais faut pas se s'fier à ce qu'on voit

Je veux bien me manger moi-même

Si vous trouvez plus malin qu'moi.

Les hauts-d'forme, les chapeaux splendides

Font pâm'figure auprès de moi

Car à Poudlard, quand je décide

Chacun se soumet à mon choix.

Rien ne m'échapp', rien ne m'arrête

Le choipeau a toujours raison

Mettez-moi donc sur votre tête

Pour connaître votre maison…

La chanson dura un petit moment et le professeur Mc Gonagall prit la parole :

-Quand j'appellerai votre nom, vous mettrez le chapeau sur votre tête et vous vous asseirai sur le tabouret. Je commence : Abbot, Hannat ! Une fille sortit du rang mal assuré. Elle mit le chapeau qui lui tomba sur le nez.

-Poufsouffle ! Cria le chapeau après un instant de silence.

Le temps passa très vite et se fut bientôt au tour de Kate Chimer qui fut envoyée à Serpentard.

-Holderson, Lyra !

La jeune fille s'approcha et s'assit sur le tabouret. Le chapeau attendit un petit moment avant de prendre la parole :

-Holderson… C'est plutôt rare d'en voir à Poudlard… Pas de doute : Serpentard !

Lyra s'avança d'un pas mal assuré vers sa nouvelle maison. Elle était heureuse que Kate y soit aussi mais les personnages présents avaient parfois des allures pas très commodes et sociables. Après tout, elle se faisait peut être des idées. Kate, les coudes sur la table, bougonna d'une voix morne :

-Tu m'avais dit que le chapeau envoyait les élèves là où ils voulaient non ?

-Heu… C'est-à-dire…. Normalement oui… Je ne suis plus trop sûre désormais…. Excuse moi.

-Ce n'est pas grave, on est ensemble ! se raisonna Kate.

Entre temps, le chapeau continuait de répartir les élèves. Malefoy fut à Serpentard, au grand désarroi des deux jeunes filles. Puis le professeur cria :

-Potter, Harry !

Tous les regards se postèrent vers ce personnage très célèbre qui était le seul à avoir survécu à l'attaque du sortilège d'Avada Kedavra. Kate était en pleine admiration et Lyra dut lui lancer un coup de coude dans le ventre pour que celle-ci ferme la bouche et se montre moins ébahit.

A la fin des répartitions, Dumbledore prit la parle en interdisant à n'importe qui l'entrée d'un couloir du troisième étage. Puis ils purent tous manger et discuter de leurs vacances. Drago visiblement était très apprécié et racontait avec énergie tout un tas d'aventures que Lyra trouva fort ennuyeuses.

Le banquet terminé, les élèves suivirent leur préfet qui les conduit à leur dortoir. Lyra était très excitée à l'idée de traverser des cachots tous les jours pour se rendre à sa salle commune. Kate n'était pas de ce même avis et elle trouvait plutôt les cachots lugubres et froids. Les trois filles de la chambre de Lyra et Kate étaient une vraie vipère. Une certaine Pansy se vanter, un peu comme le célèbre Malefoy de son enfance riche. Les deux jeunes filles s'endormirent très vite.

--

J'avance vite dans la publication de mes chapitres, mais c'est bientôt la rentrée, et je suis interne donc une fois au bahut... Le rhytme sera plus lent, j'essairrai quand même de me maintenir à un chap par semaine ... -

--


	6. Chapter 6

--

Un ptit chapitre ; normalement vers le 8 ils sont un peu plus longs

--

Chapitre n°6

Première journée de cours

Lyra bailla à s'en déchirer la mâchoire. Elle s'étira longuement et se leva en se frottant le front. Aujourd'hui c'était leur première journée de cours. Lyra avait grande hâte de découvrir les approches de bases de la magie sorcière. Elle enfila comme une flèche ses habits, mis sa cape sur le dos, secoua Kate et lui chuchota pour ne pas réveiller les autres :

- Lèves-toi ! On va déjeuner puis on ira faire un tour dans le parc tant que la saison des moussons n'est pas encore arrivée.  
- Hummmm… Répondit la Serpentard à moitié endormie. Elle se leva quand même avec peine et alla se préparer en errant comme un zombie à travers la chambre.

Elles déjeunèrent avec appétit, la salle était presque vide à cette heure là, mais on pouvait remarquer quelques élèves matinaux enfin que des professeurs. Lyra entraîna Kate en dehors du château et lança en chantonnant presque :

- Nous allons sur les traces de Poudlard !

Kate s'esclaffa mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Le parc de l'école était vaste, Lyra remarqua une cabane et se douta que ça devait être celle du garde chasse. Elle eut une soudaine envie d'aller y jeter un coup d'œil, mais Kate la retient par le bras en voyant son amie descendre en direction du cabanon.

- On ne va pas par là, cet homme me fait peur…  
- A bon ? Je lui trouve un air sympathique.  
- J'ai entendu Malefoy hier, qui disait que c'était un demi géant et qu'il pouvait se montrer très dangereux d'après son père.  
- Si il était aussi dangereux que ça, jamais il ne serrait à Poudlard et jamais le directeur ne l'aurait choisi pour emmener les premières années au château.  
- Tu as peut être raison…  
- Bon alors, il nous reste encore un peu de temps avant le premier cours, on peut bien s'y rendre juste une ou deux minutes non ? Je voulais voir si le garde chasse n'avait pas quelques espèces d'animaux à me montrer…  
- Tu ne préfères pas attendre un peu ? On va d'abords en cours…

Kate réussi à convaincre Lyra et les deux jeunes Serpentard s'engagèrent dans les couloirs du château. La cloche n'allait pas tarder et elles avaient cours d'enchantement.

Le professeur était d'une petite taille. Lyra en fut très surprise, celui-ci pris la parole d'une petite voix fluette :

- Bonjour à tous ! Aujourd'hui vous allez apprendre votre première leçon d'enchantement ! Vous allez répéter après moi en faisant bien les mêmes mouvements. Wingardium Leviosa.

Lyra sorti sa baguette, elle allait enfin tester un sort sorcier sur une simple plume, mais tout de même un sort. Elle se concentra un maximum en récitant dans sa tête une incantation aux paroles Siam. La plume commença à se lever mais Lyra la fit tout de suite redescendre, elle n'avait pas encore récité la formule sorcière. Un élève du nom de Seamus Finnigan fit exploser sa plume, et fit rire la Serpentard devant l'air qu'affiché celui-ci. Une élève très douée arriva à lever sa plume avec une grande facilité, Lyra en fut très admirative et tenta de faire de même sans résultat avant son quatrième essai. Kate bougonna et abandonna devant sa défaite. Lyra lui promis qu'elles s'entraîneraient dès qu'elles pourraient.  
Les cours se terminèrent avec les potions. La salle était froide et donnait des frissons, mais Lyra s'y senti tout de suite chez elle. Elle s'installa à une table avec Kate puis sursauta en attendant la porte s'ouvrir à la volée. Le professeur d'un pas actif et au regard noir observait ses élèves avec attention. Lyra chuchota rapidement à sa voisine:

- Je sens que ces cours ne vont pas être ennuyeux.

Kate répondit avec un regard inquiet. Ce professeur était leur directeur de maison, mais le dialogue depuis leur arrivée ne s'était pas encore fait. Les élève apprirent qu'il se nommait le professeur Rogue. Il commença à faire l'appel, sans vraiment lever le nez de sa fiche, lorsqu'il s'arrêta sur Harry Potter:

- Ah oui ! Dit il. Harry Potter. Notre nouvelle ... célébrité. Vous êtes ici pour apprendre la science subtile et l'art vigoureux de la préparation des potions. Ici, on ne s'amuse pas à agiter des baguettes magiques, je m'attends donc à ce que vous ne compreniez pas grand-chose à la beauté d'un chaudron qui bouillonne doucement en laissant échapper des volutes...

Lyra regarda avec étonnant Kate:

- Et bla bla bla, il parle beaucoup ce professeur!

Severus Rogue fusilla Lyra du regard qui n'avait pas était très discrète sur ce coup là. Cependant, il ne fit aucun commentaire et commença à harceler la célébrité de la classe; le fameux Harry Potter. Ces questionnaires abruptes semblait faire rire la majorité des Serpentard, ce qui de toute évidence était absurde au yeux de Lyra, qui trouvait normal qu'on ne puisse pas connaître toutes les réponses. D'ailleurs, elle chuchota à Kate:

- On est bien ici pour connaître tout ça non? C'est vrai après tout, on ne peut pas tout connaître et encore moins là où se trouve un bézoard... Enfin, il me semble que c'est dans un animal, mais de toute manière, j'espère qu'il nous apprendra plus de chose qu'il ne parle pour rien dire ce professeur.

Kate eut un sourire en coin. L'heure passa assez rapidement et les élèves sortirent de la salle avec hâte. Lyra avait à peine franchit le pas de la porte que Rogue lui lança d'un voix doucereuse:

- J'espère Melle Holderson que vous êtes bien à la hauteur de votre mère. Il me semble qu'un Siam dans l'établissement est une grossière erreur de la part du directeur. Cependant, je vous souhaite la bienvenue à Poudlard et que vous progresserez vite. Étant donné que vous vous trouvez à Serpentard, je ne peux qu'espérer que votre potentiel soit le même que votre mère... Mis de côté son manque total de motivation.

Lyra se retourna, ce professeur savait donc pour son identité. Elle lui sourit aimablement et hocha la tête:

- J'espère ne pas vous décevoir. En ce qui concerne ma motivation, pour le moment elle est très éveillée et on peut prier pour qu'elle le reste...

Lyra quitta la salle des potions et rejoignit Kate qui l'attendait dans le couloir, voulant à tout prix échapper au professeur. Elle n'avait encore aucune idée de ce qu'était un Siam, mais passa qu'il devait s'agir d'un mot savant ou d'une définition dont elle n'avait jamais entendu parler.


	7. Chapter 7

--

Résumé des chapitres suivants:

Lyra découvre Poudlard, elle rencontre Kate Chimer, une jeune fille qui a un point commun avec celle-ci: ( elle ne connait pas son père ). Lyra est envoyée à Serpentard, comme chaque Siam, le Choipeau choisit par rapport à des gênes et non au caractère. La jeune fille se débrouille plutôt bien et est très vite remarquée par le professeur Rogue qui lui propose de suivre des cours particuliers.

les énigmes 

Riki Smith, un ami de sa mère et ancien Siam de Poudlard, lui a parlé d'un livre écrit à la main par lui même et ses camarades. Que révèle ce livre? Lyra l'ignore mais compte chercher à la bibliothèque ce fameux carnet.

Son maître, Ambre Sand, lui a offert un collier, celui-ci possède un pendentif en forme de serpent avec une bille noire, cet objet a un rapport avec la destiné de la jeune fille. Lorsque celle-ci sera prête elle le découvrira.

Lyra, plus inquiète de l'attitude de sa mère, va tenter de chercher qui est son père.

d'autres énigmes sont à venir...

--

Chapitre n°7

L'accord

- Il parait qu'Haryy est nommé attrapeur ! Tu immagines Lyra, le plus jeune attrapeur de Quidditch depuis belle lurète !

Lyra répondit à son amie par un sourire.

- J'adore tellement le Quidditch! Continua la Serpentard. Ma mère n'aimait pas... Enfin, elle aimait le regarder et rêver qu'un jour elle serrai une joueuse professionnelle, mais bien sûr, ce n'était qu'un rêve...

Kate s'interrompit, Drago et ses deux affreux copains passaient pas loin de l'arbre où les deux amies étaient assises.

- Tiens! mais voici la sang demi-bourbe, erreur des Serpentards et son amie qui la suit aveuglement comme un petit caniche.

Lyra réagit au quart de tour. Elle se leva d'un bond et propulsa ces trois nigauds trois mètres plus loin.

- Chère Drago Malefoy ! Je vais t'apprendre l'art voluptueux, non pas de l'audace irréfléchie et sans scrupule que tu as sûrement irrité de ton chère père! Mais l'art du respect envers les demoiselles que nous sommes, qui plus est appartiennent à ta maison ! D'ailleurs, je me ferrai un plaisir de te ridiculiser, même si pour cela je dois aller jusqu'à m'en faire renvoyé de Poudlard. Sache, que j'arriverais facilement à ce but et que je n'aurai pas besoin d'aller chercher bien loin, des partenaires garants pour m'aider à cet exploit ! Plutôt que de jouer aux têtes de turc, fous nous la paix. Qui sait, peut être un jour, nous pourrions nous mettre d'accord sur un sujet commun...

Drago sourit à Lyra. Il trouva le caractère de cette fille bien trempée, rien d'arrogant, rien d'enfantin, elle était simplement franche et son ton ne laissait pas indifférent . Il haussa les épaules et partit avec ses deux compagnons en direction du château. Kate en resta indécise, avant de s'exclamer.

- Tu es formidable ! J'espère que Drago nous fichera la paix désormais.

- Je l'espère aussi, mais j'en suis certaine car si ce n'est pas le cas, je connais certains moyens simples de le faire changer d'avis. Ce qui me déçoit c'est de voir que beaucoup de personne m'évite...

- C'est peut être du à ton nom de famille...

- Comment ça ?

- Eh bien...ta mère est au ministère et elle n'est pas amie-amie avec beaucoup de grands sorciers.

- Quand tu dis grands sorciers, tu veux parler du genre de Lucius Malefoy? Ça fait des années qui lui tourne autour... Personnellement, je n'aime pas les vautours et je comprends parfaitement ma mère !

Kate s'esclaffa.

- Tu lui ressemble beaucoup. Pas physiquement, mais de caractère, il y a une forte ressemblance.

- Tu connais ma mère ? S'étonna Lyra.

- Heu... Un peu...

Lyra interrogea Kate du regard qui ne put qu'avouer en soupirant:

- Ma mère a des problèmes d'argent. Ta mère l'a déjà aidé. Mes grands parents refusent d'accorder leur soutient à cause de moi. Ils n'aiment vraiment pas la magie, ce sont des moldus un peu sévères et endurcis. Enfin, pendant que j'accompagnais ma mère au ministère, j'ai remarqué que la tienne était évitée de beaucoup de personne.

- Oui, elle a un sale caractère, je l'ai toujours connue ainsi, mais il parait qu'avant elle était une femme rayonnante... Enfin avant, je ne sais pas à quand ça remonte. Je crois que c'est du à mon père... Ce qui est sûr, c'est que même si chez les sorciers, elle n'a pas une très bonne réputation, à City Siam, ma mère est très appréciée et sûrement pas évitée!

- City Siam?

- Heu... Ce n'est pas l'heure d'aller manger ?

Lyra se leva d'un bond. Elle venait de gaffer et espérait changer de sujet.

- Lyra, tu ne m'auras pas! Tu me dois des explications.

Lyra s'enfuit et lui tira la langue.

- Ce n'est pas important, on a sept années pour apprendre à se connaître! Alors, laissons faire le temps...

Kate se prêta au jeu et rattrapa son amie.

- Okay pour cette fois, mais je ne te lâcherai plus. Pas avant de savoir tous tes moindres petits secrets!

- Et moi les tiens ! Répondit Lyra.

Les deux fillettes éclatèrent de rire. Elles se sentaient tellement bien toutes les deux. Lyra se demandait combien de temps, elle pourrait tenir son secret éloigné de son amie. Cela lui faisait beaucoup de peine. Elle n'aimait pas le lui cacher car il avait une place très importante dans sa vie.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre n°8

Prise d'assurance

Lyra sortait des cours de potions. Kate avait fait exploser le contenu de son chaudron et les deux jeunes filles étaient toutes barbouillée d'un mélange que le professeur ne put enlever. Il gronda les deux jeunes filles de sa maison en leur montrant la porte et en les obligeant à se rendre à l'infirmerie et de revenir avant la fin des cours. Les deux Serpentard étaient presque arrivées à la porte de l'infirmerie quand une masse blanchâtre leur bloqua la route en les bombardant d'encre. Kate beugla et leva le poing en l'air:

- Espèce de fantôme à la noix ! Crétin de première base, bouse de dragon...

- Voyons, Miss Chimer ! Qu'elle est cette attitude et ces mots sortant de votre bouche?

C'était le professeur Mc Gonagall accompagné de Neville. Lyra sourit au garçon laissant apparaître ses dents bleuâtres dû à l'encre versée par le fantôme. Elle avait fière allure avec ses habits coloriés d'un liquide pâteux. Pendant ce temps là, Kate essayait vainement de se faire excuser:

- C'est peeve, il nous a lancé de l'encre !

- Et cette chose verdâtre sur vos habits mesdemoiselles ?

- A ba non! s'écria Lyra en haussa les épaules. Ca c'est l'œuvre de Kate, ici présente. Elle y était presque vous savez...

- Presque? Mais à quoi donc miss Holderson?

- Et bien, elle avait presque réussit sa potion! Mais c'est de ma faute... J'ai sans le vouloir fait envoler un morceau d'agonit dans sa potion et ça a tout gâché...

Lyra était très gênée, Elle fixa le sol dans air désolé.

- Oui, allez à l'infirmerie et retournez en cours!

Les deux jeunes filles ne se firent pas prier et allèrent voir Mme Pomfresh qui leva les yeux au plafond devant le spectacle. Elle ne posa aucune question et soigna les deux élèves qui se rendirent le plus vite possible en cours. Lyra était à bout de souffle et rentra en trombe dans la salle comme-ci celle-ci était poursuivit par un monstre. Le professeur Rogue fut tout d'abord sans voix, puis d'un regard vif et inquiétant ordonna aux deux fillettes de s'assoir sans faire le moindre bruit sans peine d'être punies. Lyra lança un sourire charmeur et s'assit à sa place et posa tranquillement les mains sur sa table. Kate l'observa avec un petit sourire en coin. Elles auraient probablement un zéro puisque leur potion avait lamentablement échouée, mais elles avaient au moins pu se balader dans les couloirs du château. Lyra murmura à son amie:

- Il faut que j'aille à la bibliothèque après les cours, ne m'attend pas.

- Tu avais promis de m'aider à lancer convenablement un sort !

- Oui, je n'ai pas oublié, mais on a encore la soirée après le souper.

- SILENCE! Beugla le professeur Rogue en dévisageant les deux jeunes filles de sa classe. Vous feriez mieux de tenter un dernier essai avant que je vous mette un D comme décevant ! Il me semble que votre potion Miss Holderson est encore dans votre chaudron, alors dépêchez vous de la terminer !

Lyra hocha la tête et les deux jeunes filles se mirent au travail sur un seul et même chaudron. Lyra était une bonne élève, elle avait compris le principe de la concentration mentale et physique. Elle avait beaucoup progressé et s'en sortait plutôt bien. Les potions magiques, cependant, ne demandaient rien de Siam ou de sorcier. Les potions était une autre magie et à ce cours, Lyra était au même niveau que tout le monde. Elle appréciait d'ailleurs voir bouillonner son chaudron et sentir la vapeur s'en échapper. Ces résultats étaient optimales à cette matière.

La cloche sonna, Les deux jeunes filles rendirent une potion qui d'apparence avait tout à fait l'air réussie et sûrement l'était elle. Lyra, comme prévu se rendit à la bibliothèque. Elle était Siam, et se souvenait de ce Riki Smith, ami de sa mère et ancien élève à Poudlard avait dit sur un fameux livre écrit de toutes lettres par lui même et les autres personnages de Poudlard. Parmi eux, il y avait sa mère, Tokyo Parker et quelques autres Siams. Si Riki lui avait en parler, c'est qu'il se doutait qu'elle le chercherait, même si cela devait lui prendre les sept années de ses études. Ce livre était effectivement bien caché, et Lyra devrait chercher dans les moindres recoins de la très grande salle.

Ses premières recherche se fit sur les étagères le plus proches de l'entrée. Lyra feuilleta chaque livre qui aurai pu être écrit à la plume. Elle en découvrit un tout en haut d'un étalage. La jeune fille grimpa sur une chaise pour l'atteindre, lorsqu'une voix se fit entendre:

- Hum hum... Tu cherches un livre particulier? Je peux peut être t'aider...

Lyra perdit l'équilibre en sursautant et tomba sur les fesses en faisant un bruit monstrueux, réveilla la bibliothécaire qui surgit comme une buse sur sa victime:

- Melle! Quel est ce raffut ? Si je vous entends encore une seule fois, vous me ferrez un plaisir de partir et de ne plus revenir d'ici la fin de l'année scolaire !

- Oh non, surtout pas! Supplia la Serpentard. Je ne ferrai plus un seul bruit...

- Ca va, ça va... Ce n'est qu'un avertissement!

- Merci beaucoup! Remercia Lyra avant de se lever d'un bond.

- Vous ne vous êtes pas fait mal au moins ?

- Non, je ne crois pas ...

- Alors rangez moi tout ce bazar, et dans l'ordre s'il vous plaît !

Lyra se mit au travail sous le regard désolé de Neville qui s'excusa. Lyra lui sourit et tout en regardant la bibliothécaire lui chuchota:

- Je crois que ce n'est pas le bon endroit pour parler, mais si tu veux demain après-midi on peut se retrouver dans le parc ?

- D'accord! Répondit joyeusement Neville. A demain !

Lyra resta à la bibliothèque jusqu'à sa fermeture, le livre qu'elle avait eu tant de mal à attraper n'était qu'en fait " les plus belles figures du Quidditch". Lyra alla rejoindre Kate dans la grande salle pour dîner:

- Tu vas m'aider alors ?

- Évidemment !

C'était la soirée d'halloween, il y avait un décor sombre et sordide que les deux Serpetard trouvèrent pas mal. Lyra avait l'attention d'aider Kate sur les marches du hall. Aujourd'hui, elles avaient le droit de veiller un peu plus longtemps. C'était fête après tout. Lyra entama sa première bouchée à pleines dents, lorsque le professeur de défenses contre les forces du mal entra en trombe dans la grande salle. Il balbutia, hors d'haleine:

- Un troll...dans les cachots... je voulais vous prévenir...

Il tomba évanoui sur le sol. Kate hurla comme jamais et Lyra en la regardant ne pu s'empêcher d'éclater d'un rire qu'elle n'arrivait plus à contenir. Kate, devant la situation, bégaya:

- Ly..ly..ra... C'est un... un... Troll!

La Serpentard blonde s'écroula par terre. Kate était à mourir de rire, bien que celle-ci n'était pas de cet avis et suivit le préfet de sa maison. Lyra n'avait jamais autant rit et s'essuya les quelques larmes de joie qui avaient roulé sur ses joues. Elle repris sa respiration, mais était la dernière élève présente dans la grande salle. Le professeur Rogue la remarqua et se dirigea vers elle en faisant voltiger sa longue cape noire pendant que la jeune fille se releva:

- Miss Holderson! Que faîtes vous encore ici?

- Je me suis dit que ... je ne sais pas... Je vais de ce pas dans ma salle commune !

- Non, maintenant ce n'est plus possible, il ne faut courir aucun risque, vous resterez avec...

Le professeur s'immobilisa et se dirigea en vitesse vers la sortie et lançant à son élève:

- Restez auprès d'un professeur et ne le quittez pas d'une semelle !

Lyra croisa les bras. Avec qui pouvait elle rester? Puis elle eut une illumination; elle pourrai enfin voir un vrai troll. Elle rejoignit le professeur Mc Gonagall qui filait en vitesse avec ses collègues à la recherche du troll. Personne ne sembla faire attention à la présence de la jeune fille. Après quelques minutes interminables, le professeur Rogue revint en courant, il était blessé à la jambe et boitait. Il regarda Lyra mais ne fit aucun commentaire hormis de l'éloigner à l'approche des toilettes, où le monstre devait se trouver. Il ne fut cependant pas la peine d'intervenir car trois élèves de sa classe s'y trouvaient. Elle reconnu le célèbre Harry Potter. Lyra aurai tellement aimer pu se rapprocher pour entendre ce qui était dit, mais le professeur Rogue le lui avait interdit. Elle aperçut les trois élèves partirent en direction de l'étage suivant et Lyra, qui avançait petit à petit à pas de velours se tenait désormais à l'entrée des toilettes et poussa un Waou d'admiration qui fit sursauter Mc Gonagall:

- Que faites vous ici ?

- Cette élève n'a pas suivi son préfet et est restée dans la grande salle... Il aurai été dommage qu'elle ne se trouve nez à nez avec un troll pour une erreur aussi sotte ! Intervient Rogue.

Le professeur de métamorphose fixa la fillette de ses yeux perçants.

-Qu'est ce qui vous ait passé par la tête pour ne pas suivre votre préfet miss Holderson!

- Je l'ignore...

- Peu importe, j'enlève 5points de moins pour votre maison. J'espère que vous comprenez à quel danger vous aurez pu être confronté !

- Oui professeur. Répondit Lyra, peu fière d'elle.

- Suivez moi miss! Demanda le professeur Rogue sans même poser le regard sur celle-ci.

Il boitait de plus en plus fort. Lyra ne pu s'empêcher d'ajouter:

- Vous êtes tomber ?

- Hein?

- Votre blessure... Ce ne peut pas être le troll qui vous ait touché puisqu'il était dans les toilettes avec les trois Gryffondors. Mais à regarder de plus près, on dirait des marques de griffures. De très grosses griffures...

Le professeur leva les yeux au ciel.

- La curiosité est un vilain défaut. Rentrez dans mon bureau. J'ai besoin de m'entretenir avec vous.

Lyra s'installa sur le siège en face du bureau et attendit, les jambes croisées, que le professeur lui adresse la parole. Il ne semblait pas encore disposé et fixait le feu crépiter dans la cheminée. Lyra n'osa pas le déranger de ses pensées, elle fit tout de même une petite grimace derrière son dos lorsqu'il se retourna et fronça les sourcils devant la figure, un peu extravertie de la fillette qui s'était enflammée. Il ne fit cependant aucuns commentaires sur ce point:

- Comme vous vous en doutez miss Holderson, vous êtes Siam. Les cours de potions ne semblent pas être un problème, ce qui est normal puisque cette matière ne nécessite ni baguette et aucune concentration intense. Si je vous ai convoqué, c'est pour savoir si après les vacances, il vous plairait, de venir le mercredi soir à mon bureau pour voir jusqu'où vous êtes capable d'aller?

- Oh, oui j'adorerai !

- Votre mère n'était pas aussi douée pour les potions. Un très bon potentiel en matière de vol, de belles démonstrations en défenses contre les force du mal mais malheureusement de piètres résultats en potions. Elle passait son temps à jouer à un petit jeu grotesque avec ses amis...

- Un jeu?

- Oui, mélanger les ingrédients n'importe comment pour donner la couleur complémentaire de celle que devait devenir la potion. Vous pouvez disposer, nous nous reverrons à la rentrée.

- Professeur ?

- Oui?

- Vous avez connu ma mère?

- Miss, je ne pourrai parler d'elle si je ne l'avais connu non? je vous pensais plus intelligente...

- Non, ce n'est pas ça, mais pendant ces années là, vous n'étiez pas encore professeur, il me semble.

- Je retire ce que j'ai dit. J'étais dans la classe de votre mère, mais ce n'est pas le sujet. Sortez miss!

- Dans sa classe ! s'exclama Lyra. Mais alors vous savez peut être si ma mère avait un petit ami, ou quelqu'un qui a le potentiel d'être mon père ?

- Non, miss! cela ne me regarde pas. J'étais peut être dans sa classe, mais je ne l'ai jamais côtoyé et encore moins fait attention à ses fréquentations !

Lyra remercia quand même le professeur et sorti du bureau. Elle était sûre qu'il savait quelque chose. Kate débarqua en courant vers elle, elle glissa et fit tomber Lyra comme une simple quille. Les deux filles éclatèrent de rire et Kate serra son amie dans ses bras:

- Si tu savais à quel point j'ai eu peur quand je ne t'ai vu nul part dans la salle commune! J'ai eu le pressentiment que tu allais encore faire des choses totalement loufoques !

- Quel est ce vacarme?

Le professeur Rogue sortit de son bureau et soupira en découvrant deux de ses élèves assises dans un couloir désertique. Il dit d'un ton calme:

- Je pense que ce n'est pas le moment, ni l'endroit pour parler tranquillement comme ci vous étiez sous un vieux chêne. Puis d'une voix plus sèche; Oust ! rentrez dans votre salle commune, vous avez des révisions à faire je pense!

Les Serpentards se levèrent d'un bond et Lyra se mit au garde à vous, avant de disparaître en courant entraînant une Kate qui avait du mal à la suivre.

Hors d'haleine, Lyra et Kate, dans leur salle éclatèrent de rire.

- Lyra, tu es une folle , tu veux te faire enlever des points, ou te faire punir?

- Bien sûr que non, mais j'ai bien compris le fonctionnement du professeur Rogue. Il n'enlève des points qu'aux élèves des autres maisons. Quand à me punir, je pense que c'est possible... Mais, il était blessé et devait aller se faire soigner... Mais, de toute façon, je n'ai rien contre une petite punition !

Lyra aida Kate toute la soirée avec ses devoirs et pensa au dernier samedi qu'elle allait passé avant les vacances. Elle allait enfin pouvoir parler à Neville, qui l'avait éviter depuis sa première rencontre. Cela la fit sourire. Pourquoi s'était il décidé à venir lui parler?


	9. Chapter 9

--

Bonne rentrée à tous , moi c'est demain, alors pour les news chapitres, faudra attendre le week si j'ai le temps d'en faire la semaine

kiss bonne lecture

--

Chapitre n°9

Surprenante découverte

C'était un bon week-end d'octobre.Lyra était dans le parc, debout. Elle fermait les yeux et sentait le vent frais caresser son visage; elle sourit à cette sensation. Elle se sentait tellement seule à Poudlard. Ce n'était que le début de l'année, elle avait une amie formidable, mais Lyra était triste. A City Siam, elle avait beaucoup de compagnons, elle était entourée et partageait une bonne réputation. Elle défendait les plus jeunes, discutait avec les personnes les plus réservées comme les plus têtes de turcs. Elle était la meilleure de sa classe et même si voir sa mère déprimée la rendait malheureuse, elle savait qu'un jour tout s'arrangerait. Pourtant, à Poudlard, le monde était différent, Lyra avait du mal à dialoguer, elle avait comme perdue son énergie et sentait une impression de rejet de la part des autres élèves. Une larme ne put s'empêcher de couler le long de sa joue. Elle venait de comprendre que le monde n'était pas aussi simple qu'elle ne le pensait et elle savait qu'en rentrant chez elle le lendemain, elle retrouverait, une fois de plus, le visage sombre de sa mère et l'absence de son père inconnu. Si seulement, il était là, si seulement il était près de sa mère, à l'épauler, à lui redonner le sourire. Lyra eut pour la première fois de sa vie, l'envie déchirante de retrouver son père, mais sa mère refusait de dire qui il était. Lyra se promit de chercher, elle trouverait. Sa mère avait du le rencontrer vers 20ans. Il était peut être sorcier à Poudlard, mais peut être pas... C'était comme chercher une aiguille dans une meule de foin.

- Salut !

Lyra sursauta et essuya rapidement les quelques larmes qui déferlées sur son visage. Elle se retourna gaiement, ravie d'avoir de la compagnie. C'était Neville, le Gryffondor qu'elle trouvait fort sympathique et qui était le seul des autres maisons à lui adresser la parole.

- Salut Neville ! J'aurai pensé que tu ne serrai pas venu...

- Pourquoi je ne serrai pas là?

- Je ne sais pas ...

- Que tu sois de Serpentard ne me dérange pas. On est ami non?

Lyra fut fort surprise, mais très touchée.

- Oui, évidemment qu'on est ami !

Neville rougit. Il était rare qu'il se montre aussi entreprenant.

- C'était super l'autre jour en cours de potion, ce que tu as fait avec Kate !

- Mais c'était un accident ! Se défendit la jeune fille. Une chance que le professeur Rogue ne nous ait pas puni.

- Tu te débrouilles bien dans cette matière !

- M'espionnerais-tu?

Neville rougit de plus bel et Lyra ne put s'empêcher de rigoler légèrement:

- Oui, je trouve aussi. J'ai même eu le droit pour la rentrée à quelques cours particuliers !

Lyra avait dit ça avec ironie. Elle n'aimait pas se vanter.

- Je ne donnerai ma place pour rien au monde contre la tienne. S'enquit de répondre Neville. Ce professeur me fait flipper !

Lyra rigola mais fut très vite interrompue.

- Eh! Elle te cherche des noises la vipère? dit un garçon à Neville. Non, parce que sinon, elle va goûter à notre baguette à Seamus et à moi!

- Non Dean, on discute juste...

Le garçon s'approcha de la jeune fille, sa baguette brandit vers elle.

- Les Serpentards ne se côtoie pas. Ce ne sont que des lâches et des vantards !

Lyra était tellement émue, qu'elle ne fit rien. Elle avait comme perdue le sens de la parole. Elle secoua la tête, comme-ci elle cherchait à répondre, ses cheveux attachés en natte qui sautillaient. Lyra se sentait tellement bête de ne rien dire pour se défendre. Elle croisa le regard de Seamus qui après quelques secondes, prit l'épaule de son ami:

- Arrête Dean, on s'en va. Si Neville dit qu'elle ne fait rien...

- Okay, mais fais attention à toi, on aime pas les Serpentards!

Neville était atrocement gêné et se sentait honteux de ne pas avoir pris la défense de sa nouvelle amie.

- Désolé... je..

- Ne t'excuse pas. Je suis de Serpentard, et alors? Répondit Lyra avec colère, mais elle se calma vite. Je ne comprend pas ce que j'ai fait de mal, à part m'assoir sur ce tabouret... Je sais que les élèves de ma maisons sont parfois hypocrites, je le suis peut être moi même...

- Mais non ! Tu es la seule personne de Serpentard que je trouve cool. Tu ne te prends pas la tête, tu ne t'affiches pas au-dessus des autres... Tu n'as rien d'une Serpentard...Je ne comprends même pas pourquoi le choipeau magique a fait une telle erreur en t'y envoyant...

- Le choipeau n'a pas fait d'erreur Neville... Je ne peux pas t'en parler. On va dire que j'ai ça dans les gênes, mais pas forcément dans la tête...

Lyra avait retrouvée le sourire, même si elle était atrocement touchée, elle se refusait de le montrer. Elle salua Neville, elle avait décidé de rejoindre Kate pour ranger ses affaires dans la salle commune. Celle-ci avait d'ailleurs presque terminé quand Lyra fit irruption dans la salle commune. Kate semblait légèrement triste. Lyra s'assit près d'elle, sur son lit et lui demanda ce qui n'allait pas. Kate soupira:

- Oh, ce n'est rien de bien méchant. J'aime beaucoup Poudlard, mais il faut se rendre à l'évidence. Je suis nulle en magie !

- Mais non, arrête ! Il faut juste que tu prennes confiance en toi.

- Non, ma mère était une moldue. Elle m'a raconté qu'elle est devenue sorcière grâce à quelqu'un qui l'a énormément aidé mentalement. Mais si je suis moldue moi aussi; si la magie n'est pas mon monde ?

- Kate, tu n'es pas possible ! Si tu n'étais pas sorcière, tu ne serrai pas là et ta mère non plus n'y serrai jamais allée. Puis ton père doit sûrement être sorcier.

- Ma mère ne me parle jamais de mon père, elle dit qu'elle l'a aimé, qu'elle l'aime toujours. Elle m'a raconté qu'un jour il viendra, mais que pour le moment c'est impossible. Et ton père à toi, ta mère t'en parle?

- Oh non, surtout pas! Ma mère est très réticente à ce sujet. Quand j'essaie de dialoguer de mon père, elle s'énerve et me regarde gravement. Tokyo, un ami de ma mère m'a dit qu'il y a des sentiments indomptables, des sentiments qui font souffrir et que l'amour que ma mère porte à cet homme fait parti de ceux qu'on ne peut dissoudre, même après dix ans passés. Ce qui est sûr, c'est que beaucoup sont au courant de l'identité de ma mère, mais personne ne parle. J'ai essayé plusieurs fois, mais la réponse c'est toujours " c'est à ta mère de te le dire quand elle sentira le moment venu"!

Lyra sourit à Kate. Ce point commun l'ait rapprochées. Lyra rangea ses affaires, aidée par Kate qui en avait terminé avec sa valise. Elle tomba sur un livre de son amie qui l'intitulé " la magie par le mental et l'efficacité ". Kate le lit à voix haute et fronça les sourcils.

- L'écriture est bizarre, mais j'arrive à traduire. C'est quoi comme langue?

Lyra s'immobilisa. Elle ne sut quoi répondre et attendit quelques secondes avant que Kate lui repose la question. Lyra finit par dire:

- C'est une langue spéciale, tu la connais d'où pour arriver à la traduire?

- Je ne la connais pas justement, et c'est pour ça que je te pose la question...

Lyra bondit d'une traite, elle venait de comprendre ce qui était depuis le début tout à fait compatible. Elle fonça sur son amie:

- Kate c'est merveilleux !

- Merveilleux? quelle drôle de langue...

- Mais non, tu ne comprends pas ! Tu as été envoyer par le choipeau dans une maison qui ne t'intéressais pas, en suite, tu as du mal à utiliser ta baguette...

- Merci, mais ça j'espérais que tu ne me le reproche pas !

- C'est fantastique Kate! Tu arrives à traduire mon livre qui est Siam! Tout concorde, ton père, c'est forcément un Siam, c'est obligé même et ça explique pourquoi tu peux utiliser un peu ta baguette, parce que tu es sûrement une très bonne Siam, tu arrives donc à lancer des sorts après une grande concentration mentale.

- Ce n'est pas très bien tout ça, ça veut dire que je suis nulle...

- Mais non, au contraire! Tu n'as jamais entendu parler des Siams?

- Ça me dit quelque chose, mais sans plus...

- Parles-en à ta mère dès que tu peux, c'est important. Et je te promets que si elle confirme ce que je viens de dire à propos de ton père alors tu progresseras plus vite, car je pourrai t'expliquer certaines chose sur la magie.

- Je ne comprends pas tout, mais je demanderai. C'est quoi un Siam?

- Heu... Pour le moment contentes toi juste de poser la question à ta mère et on verra le reste à la rentrée.

Lyra ne comprenait pas comment elle avait pu ne pas le voir. C'était pourtant tellement évident que Kate avait des origines Siam, et sa traduction était une confirmation. Ça ne pouvait pas être sa mère car sinon Poudlard l'aurai considéré comme une sorcière et aurai été à Poudlard depuis sa première année, le fait que sa mère n'y soit allée qu'à 16ans prouvé qu'elle n'était pas une Siam, une moldue, Kate avait raison, ce n'était qu'une très bonne moldue qui avait su trouver de la magie là où il en avait pas. Mais peut être c'était autre chose, peut être sa mère était une Siam. Pourtant Lyra n'était pas de cet avis, pour elle c'était évident, le père de son amie était de son monde. Mais quel Siam aurai pu rencontrer la mère de Kate? la plupart ne sortait pas de leur monde. La jeune fille se promis de faire des recherches dès la rentrée.


End file.
